Pure Randomness
by lizathon
Summary: We all know to stay home on sick days. Unfortunately no one gave the Rowdyruff boys that memo. Takes place in between chapters 1 and 2 of forever yours.


Pure Randomness

One Friday morning, as the powerpuff girls were getting ready for school, the hotline rang. (It was now in the form of a cell phone for the girls' convenience) Naturally, Blossom picked up the phone. "Yes mayor…uh huh…okay…were on our way."She hung up.

"Girls, there's a monster rampaging through Townsville, we've got to go". "Another one?" Bubbles whined. "No! My history report is due Monday! If I don't ace it I'll get kicked off the soccer team!" Blossom sighed; she really didn't feel like going either. Crime has been at an all time high this week and honestly, the team leader and sugar of the group was sick of it. But, she put her game face on. "I know, its FRIDAY! But we are heroines of justice and all of that crap." So they grabbed their book bags and left the house quickly so they wouldn't be late for school.

At school, the girls went on with their classes as usual. At the end of the day, Buttercup and Butch were walking and talking. "So if I don't get the damned report in by Monday morning and ace it I'll get kicked off the team and I can't get it done because this damn city, town, whatever always needs saving." BC exclaimed.

"Look", Butch said. "Go home and do the report. My bro's and I can look after Townsville for a few hours". "Wow. Thanks Butch", she said. They walked outside. It was pouring rain and the wind was blowing about 90 mph. All BC had on were her soccer clothes. "Oh shit", BC whined. Butch took off his jacket and gave it to her, along with his umbrella. "Butch, I couldn't" she said. "Take it", he told her and went to find his brothers.

Blossom and Brick came outside at about the same time as the greens. "Crap, its pouring, I didn't get the weather this morning", she said. "Here take this", he told her and gave her his jacket and hat. (He never took off his hat this was epic) "I'll be fine", she said trying to refuse. He paid her no attention. "You're missing something". He speculated. "An umbrella", he said. He stopped a random kid walking by and snatched his umbrella. "Hey, that's my umb…" the kid stopped midsentence in gear of Bricks glare. The kid ran away. Blossom rolled her eyes; this was one of the things about Brick that she learned to deal with after a while. "Here you go", he said handing her the umbrella. "Bye Blossy". He said and opened his arms to give her a hug. She returned the hug and saw that his shirt was already soaked through and he had goose bumps on his arms. He didn't give her time to change her mind. He just knew her that well.

Boomer gave Bubbles her jacket as well. "What about you", she asked concerned. "My place is close", he promised. "Okay", Bubbles said reluctantly. Bubbles knew that with Boomer she would get her way three fourths of the time and that this was not one of those times. "Bye Boomie", she said as they hugged. "Get home quick", she told him.

The girls met up, all noticing the others attire but not wanting to sound like a huge hypocrite. "So should we do a scan of the city before we go home?" Blossom asked. "Nope, that's taken care of", BC said. "You asked the Boys?" Bubbles said suddenly annoyed, she had wanted Boomer to go straight home. "Butch offered", she explained. "Since when did Butch speak for his brothers?" Blossom asked. "Why not, Brick dose it all the time", BC countered. "Yes, But Brick is the leader", Blossom defended. "Does it matter?" BC inquired. "Dose any of it? Can we just make some popcorn and hot coca and watch some T.V.?" Bubbles said. "Yeah", the two said in unison.

A few minutes later the girls sat on the couch watching the news. "And so the powerpuff girls are saving the town one crime at a time, moving so fast all you can see is their streaks. I hope they don't catch a cold out there". "I hope so too", Bubbles said. "If something happens to Boomer it's on your head." She threatened BC. "Butch offered", she reminded. "Fine, it's on both your heads". She said and then giggles sweetly. "You're such a weirdo sometimes." BC said. "I know and you're a freak and Blossom is insane", Bubbles said. "Leave me out of this", Blossom said. "BC, report, now!" she said. "Crap I forgot thanks Bloss". She said.

On Monday, Blossom walked into her A.P. English class. She sat down next to Brick and put his hat back on his head. "Hey Blossy", he said barley turning to look at her. His eyes that were usually bright and innovating were dull and the circles around his eyes told her, he had not been sleeping. "You okay?" she asked. He nodded weakly and slumped down in his seat. Blossom put a hand to his forehead.

"Brick, your burning", she said concerned. He put his head on the desk. Blossom was beginning to worry; she had never seen him like this. She started to massage his shoulders. His shoulders were as warm as his head. "Class has begun", Ms Anderson said. Blossom took the hint and stopped massaging her friend in the middle of class. After a few minutes, Brick started coughing quietly. Blossom rubbed the middle of his back soothingly. Ms. Anderson cut eyes at them before continuing her speech on Shakespearean romances.

"Most of Shakespeare's romantic plays are based on the temporary sweetness of young love". 'Wow' Blossom thought, 'even the teacher thinks they were the class couple'. Usually she would be self conscious but today she was here for Brick, not an education.

"Hey Boomer", Bubbles said sweetly. She jumped on his back, unexpectedly. "Want to fly me around?" She asked. Boomer moaned. She got off and turned around to face him. "What's wrong Boomie?" She asked sweetly. "Nothing, I'm fine Bubbles". He said unconvincingly.

His voice was hoarse; the velvety tone was lost and gave way to a forced whisper. It sounded like he was losing his voice. She promised herself to carry most of the conversation so he wouldn't strain his voice. "I hate it when you do that." Bubbles said softly.

"What is it Bubbles?" He asked her. Her face turned into a scowl. "When you tell me you're fine when you know you're not. Deliberately or not, that's lying to me", she said looking down. He stared at her sad face. Bubbles was so beautiful, one of those people that were never meant to frown. "Okay, I promise I'll be honest with you", he told her.

"Good now let's try this again. How you feeling Boomie?" She asked. "Like crap on a stick", he admitted. "Oh poor thing", she said sweetly, hugging him tightly and running her fingers through his blond hair. (That's how the everything nice dose it)

After soccer practice, the two most dedicated players were practicing late, as usual. If not only to spend time together. BC was in her zone. After the weekend off from hero work, she was energized, faster and stronger than ever. The practice seemed to have the opposite effect on Butch. He had been sweating even before the practice had begun. He often missed her powerful shots and was breathing heavily. He looked like he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

BC rolled her eyes, 'it this rate he's going to kill himself', she thought. "Want to take a break?" she asked. "Sure", he replied. They sat in the grass. Butch's eyes were glazed over, and he looked extremely tired. Buttercup opened her water and splashed some in his face. He snapped out of his daze and started shivering. BC instantly regretted her antics. "Sorry Butch", she said. "No problem", Butch said, trying to hide the shaking. He started sneezing. She moved closer to him and rubbed against him to warm him up. "Feel better kay", she told him. He nodded and closed his eyes. "BTW I aced the damn report" she said, "Knew you would", he said unsurprised. BC felt a pang guilt knowing that he had gotten sick over her.

The girls all met up in Blossom's room after school. Maybe because it was in the middle and they were too lazy to move any farther. They sat on the bed. 'THWACK!' Bubbles beat Buttercup over the head with a pillow. "Ouch, why the hell did you do that?" BC shouted. "I told you it would be on your head". She said nonchalantly. "So what happened, Boomer got sick too?" Blossom asked.

"Yea, his throat's really sore and I think he's losing his voice", she said sadly. "Brick too?" She asked. "Uh huh, he's got a fever and a bad cough", Blossom said thoughtfully. "And then they act all macho like nothing's wrong", BC said absentmindedly.

"Butch too?" Bubbles asked in disbelief. "Butch is so strong, he's like untouchable", the blond marveled. BC shook her head. "Not even close, he's running a cold sweat, and shivering, and sneezing", BC looked out the window to hide her worry. Bubbles released any anger she may have still harbored for her sister.

"We have to take care of them, you know that right?" Blossom asked. "Yup", Bubbles said in agreement. "What! Wait a minute. I don't know the first thing about all this sweet caring crap", BC whined. "It's simple", Bubbles said. "Yeah", Blossom agreed. "If he shivers, move in closer. If he sneezes, hand him a tissue. If he coughs, rub his back etc. etc."

BC blinked. "Where do you two learn all this crap?" she asked. Bubbles shrugged. "Partly T.V. partly magazines, but mostly instinct". BC snorted. "I was obviously born without this instinct", she growled. "We'll see", Blossom said skeptically. She knew how her sisters got about the boys. If Boomer brought out the fierce and a bit intimidating Bubbles. Butch would get to the sweet caring BC someday maybe in twenty years or so, but someday.

The next day at school

"Hey Boomer", Bubbles said sweetly. "Hi Bubbles". She looked him over. He didn't look or sound any better. Then, as if this week didn't suck enough, Mitch Michelson walked over. "What do you want Mitch", Bubbles asked icily. "Oh hey baby, I'll make time for you later. But right now I have a score to settle with him". Mitch looked to Boomer with venom in his eyes.

Bubbles back flashed to the first week of school when Boomer beat the crap out of Mitch for harassing her. (Though she could've handled him herself) 'What a coward' Bubbles thought. To wait until Boomer was sick to challenge him. "You don't have to do this Boomie", she told him. "Yes I do", he said solemnly.

"You're on", he told Mitch. They started to fight. For once Mitch actually had the upper hand, but seriously, how long could that possibly last? Boomer had Mitch in a corner, about to strike the final blow. Then Mitch had a stroke of inspiration. He punched the Blue ruff in the throat. Hard! Bubbles cringed, knowing how much that must've hurt. Boomer turned to Mitch and used the remainder of his fading strength to knock him out with one punch.

He then sat on the stairs with one hand on his throat. His face palled. Bubbles should've gloated. She should've enjoyed the glory of a nice hearty 'I told you so'. But she was never that kind of person, especially with Boomer. She put her arm around him. "How's your throat?" She asked. He tried to answer her, but nothing came out. She sighed, Boomer's voice was gone, and he had just used the last of his energy to beat Mitch up, not that she blamed because honestly Mitch is ridiculous. She wasn't sure if he could make it through the rest of the day. She squeezed his hand. "Hang in there okay", she said softly, while deep in thought.

Blossom met up with Brick at lunch. She handed him a ginger ale. "Drink this". He nodded. Brick looked terrible, well as terrible as someone who resembled a Greek god much more than anyone had a right to could look. "Have you been sleeping?" She asked. He shook his head "couldn't", he explained. Blossom nodded in understanding, the last time she was sick, every time she attempted to sleep, she started sneezing or coughing or needed to turn over. Something trivial like that.

"Feel any better?" She asked. He shrugged. She put her hand on his neck. Blossom was shocked, his fever had gotten worse. "Blossy", he groaned. He laid his blistering forehead on her shoulder. She hugged him tightly. He started on one of his coughing fits. Blossom patted and rubbed his back rhythmically. She who had been studying medicine (and other things people said she would need like conversational Chinese) decided that Brick either had bronchitis or a bad chest cold.

Whichever it was, being at school was not doing anything for him, if not making him feel worse. For now at least, whoever said that education was the best medicine lied. She saw that she had to get him out of there, but that would mean ditching school, and Blossom was just not comfortable with that. She looked at Brick, suffering in her arms. She knew that he would do it for her. Of course he would, and he wouldn't be sitting here thinking about it. She sighed, 'I am going to regret this in the morning', she thought.

"Brick, come with me", she instructed. He followed her as they took to the sky. "Where are we going?" he asked. "I'm taking you home, by the way where do you live?" He gave her the address. They were there in a matter of minutes. 'So this is casa de Rowdyruff', she thought. It was nice and organized, as much so as it could be with three teenage boys living there.

Brick opened a door to his room. Blossom stepped in after him. "Just lie down", she said. "I'll be back in a few minutes". "Thanks Blossy, sorry I can't give you the grand tour", he said. She smiled "There's always next time. Now try to get some rest". She pulled the covers over him and walked out.

Buttercup walked around the school's courtyard randomly. She stopped when she heard the conversation of Princess Morebucks; the richest, most popular, sultriest, most annoying freshman at Townsville high and her followers, Brittany and Megan. "So Princess", Megan asked, "Now that you're through with Danny, who's the new target". "Well I was thinking about that guy on the soccer team with the green eyes, you know what's his name. Oh yeah, Butch!"

"Doesn't he have a girlfriend, that powerpuff, Buttercup? You know the one who dresses like a guy", Brittany asked. "Don't know", Princess speculated. "Well I heard that he was really sick and if Buttercup is his g/f where's the TLC? Megan asked swiftly."

"Um yeah, I just got my nose done so I definitely don't need a run in with a powerpuff. So find out if he's single and report back," Princess demanded. BC frowned. She wasn't even sure if she liked Butch or not but it would be a cold day in H E double hockey sticks before she let him end up with Princess.

She saw Butch sitting on the staircase, she knew that the followers would be watching, so she had to make this convincing. She walked over stealthily and put her hands over his eyes. "Guess who", she said "I play soccer. I kick ass, and I have an unnatural love for the color green". "BC", he said and turned around. "The one and only", she said with a proud smirk.

He sneezed "you okay?" she asked. He nodded but she still scooted closer. "Ugh two hours and forty-five minutes left", BC complained. "Four hours, we have soccer practice", he reminded her. "You're going to practice?" She asked. "Yeah, Why wouldn't I", Butch questioned. "Are you sure you're up to it?" she asked. "You know how coach is about missing practice", he explained. She gave him an anxious look. "That did not at all answer my question, but the fact that you're shaking speaks for itself".

He tried to stop the shaking and started to sneeze. She smiled at him tenderly. "What am I going to do with you?" She asked fondly. "I have a few ideas", he said teasingly. "You are so lucky I vowed not to hit you while you're sick", she bantered.

Mitch Michelson walked up to them. "Do I have some information for you two", he smirked. "You mean like how every time I see you, you have a new set of bruises?" BC asked. "Damn him. Damn Boomer", Mitch said under his breath, but not low enough for Butch not to hear. "Will you just stop pissing off our siblings?" he asked. "Anyway, I saw your brother and your sister fly away together and they are yet to return", Mitch said.

"That's bullshit, I saw Bubbles two minutes ago", BC said. "Not them the red ones" Mitch said smugly. Buttercup punched him in the mouth. "Get that damn look off your face", she ordered. "I am going to kill Blossom. At the beginning of the year she gave me and Bubbles this long ass speech about setting a good example and coming to school to learn. What a load of crap", BC said annoyed. Butch smirked. "She and Brick are nothing alike at all. Brick's speech was like 'don't get caught doing something illegal 'cause I won't bust you out of jail".

Bubbles sat in the stairwell with Boomer asleep on her shoulder. They had three more classes left today. She had half a mind to just get up and leave. Blossom had given her and BC this ridiculous speech at the beginning of the year but Boomer was her boyfriend. There had to be a shade of gray.

She decided to call Blossom. "Hey Bubbles this isn't really the best time", Blossom said. "Just listen. Um Blossom I know how strongly you feel hate ditching school but Boomer is really sick and I'm taking him home. I hope you understand", Bubbles said.

Blossom sighed into the phone. "Do what you have to do, trust me I am in no position to judge". "Thanks Bloss, bye", Bubbles said shutting the phone. She had never expected it to be that easy, But no position to judge? Blossom was the most judgmental person she knew of, not counting Supreme Court justices. But nonetheless she intended to take full advantage of Blossom's temporary insanity.

"Boomie wake up, I'm taking you home", she said shaking him gently. She flew to the apartment and opened the door with his key. "Blossom what are you doing here? You said you wouldn't interfere", Bubbles said, shocked. "I'm not interfering", she said pointing to Brick's room.

"Oh", Bubbles said knowingly. "Hypocrite", the blonde joked. "He needed me", Blossom defended. "Kay, just pretend I'm not here", Bubbles said smirking. Bubbles started making some lemon tea for Boomer. She looked over at Blossom. Perfect, rational, practical Blossom who never did anything off of emotion was making chicken soup in a boy's kitchen when she was supposed to be in school.

'It must be love', she thought. That was the only way her sister would risk her heroic reputation on the phrase 'he needed me'. And Brick, she didn't have to worry about him ever breaking Blossom's heart. The idea was absurd to her. Brick loved Blossom since the first day of school; he did crazy things for her. Now that Blossom loved him too it was only a matter of time.

_**A/N: Really long chappie I know. This is the first half of my two shot. Yes this is linked with forever yours but in no way a sequel. R and R please! :3 **_


End file.
